Nightmares and those that comfort
by BarbwireHeart
Summary: L has a terrible nightmare and can't get it off his mind off it without checking on his favourite brunette. Yaoi


**Nightmares and those that comfort.**

Ok, Hi guys. Now I'm REALLY sorry but I honestly can't finish "This can Not, be real". Again sorry. I mean I know where I wanted it to go, but I just can't continue writing it.

So, um yeah, this is a one shot yaoi, which I hope you like...

* * *

(L's POV)

L looked down the dark corridor; at the end of it, he could see an open door with red light and dancing shadows spilling out of it. Watari's scream and Beyond Birthday's evil laughter echoed from inside, followed by a crunching sound that turned L's stomach inside out. L ran towards the door despite this. The red light got closer and closer, but so did the intensity of the screams and laughter. _I'm coming Watari…I'm going to save you _L promised, as he ran. "What part of you should I take off next?!" Beyond Birthday cackled. "Ahh! Stop! Unng!" Watari yelled as BB started hacking at bone. _I'm almost there! _L thought, his bare feet hitting the floor hard. _I'll save you! _L got to the door and looked inside. _No…No…_He thought as he looked at Watari. Watari's face was mangled; chunks of his face hanging on by a few fibres, his chest had been slashed at with a knife and at this moment in time, Beyond Birthday was chopping away at his foot. Watari noticed L gasping at him and shot a look of panic towards the boy. "L run! L-"the old man was cut off as BB slit his throat. _Watari…_ L thought terrified as he looked up from Watari's now emotionless face, to the blood stained, definitely not emotionless face of Watari's murder. BB stayed quite still, looking attentively at the blood that oozed out of Watari's neck. "It's a pity I couldn't play with him longer. You're going to have to pay for that" BB said, turning around. BB licked the blood coated knife as he looked directly at L, smiling. You know I love jam, L. So why don't we make jam out of those beautiful eyes"

"No! NO! NOO!" L screamed. L sprung up and looked around to see the familiar surroundings of his bedroom. _It was just a dream…it was just a dream…._L swallowed as he tried to calm himself down. Swallowing again, L shook his head. _Damn my photographic memory!_ _I'll never forget that…_L thought drearily. Lawliet had calmed down enough to regulate his breath and stop panting, but he knew he couldn't calm down fully until he had checked on something.

Looking around Light Yagami's bedroom, L could already start to feel better. L tucked a tendril of his obsidian hair behind his ear and sighed. He knew this was 'weird', but he always felt better near Light, safer, secure. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew it worked, and as if proving his point, his hand stopped quaking. Looking down at Light's sculptured features, L felt his heart warm. _Honestly, Lawliet! It would be weird enough if he woke up and saw you here, let alone looking at him with those puppy dog eyes!_ L closed his eyes, denying himself one of the only people ever to make him feel safe…or whatever this was. "L? Is that…is that you?" Light said very sleepily as he turned on the bedside lamp, his slightly husky voice making L's heart expand. "Ah, yeah" L said not moving except to put his hands in his pocket. Light rubbed his eyes and looked semi-suspiciously at him. "Would you like to explain why you're here" Light said, emphasizing why. L looked around the room, at the lamp, at a sock scattered on the floor. "Not really…but I suppose it would be rude to not explain…" L said slightly annoyed to have found himself in a position like this. "I suppose it would be" Light chuckled, which brought Lawliet's immediate attention. _Please do that again…_L pleaded with his eyes. "Stop looking at me like that, L. Anyone would think you loved me" Light said, the tiniest bit of hope in his voice. _No…not possible _L thought for both Light, and himself. L swallowed loudly and looked again at the dirty sock. "I needed your opinion on something to do with the case, but I guess it can wait till later" L paused, still staring at Light's sock "is the reason I was in here, but I think I will go and leave you to your sleep" L turned, and started to walk to the closed door. "L, wait" Light said, sleepy but amused. L turned around and had to immediately lower his head so his flushed checks wouldn't show. Light got up and walked over to his chest of draws. "I'll help you, once I put a shirt and some trousers on" Light said as if it were completely normal to just walk out of bed in your underwear in front of someone. As Light rustled around for a shirt and some pants, L took a sneak peek at him. Light's legs were long, muscled and tan, and all L could think about was wrapping them around his waist. _What is wrong with me?! _L screamed mentally at himself and with much effort, looked around for the dirty sock's partner.

When the temptation grew too much, L continued his observations of Light.L completely bypassed Light's crouch (although his eyes did this bypassing rather slowly), in case he got caught, and moved to his stomach. L noticed the muscles on Light's stomach and chest were defined but not bulging like those unattractive body builders.

The light from the lamp seemed to glisten off Light's chest, which made L feel hot all over. He then got to Light's face, where a pair of hungry brown eyes came to meet his coal ones. L was frozen into place as Light, now with pants, walked over to L and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "L, do…um...do you like me?" Light asked nervously. All L could do was nod his head and close his eyes at the feeling of Light touching him. _Why does just his touch feel so __**good**__?_ L almost stopped all thought as he felt Light's other hand skim down his chest and hold his waist. A small whimper escaped L's now parted lips. "You're very sensitive, aren't you L?" Lawliet could hear the grin in Light's voice. Again, all L could do was nod. L felt the heat of Light's breath on his lips, and Light's hand crush his hips against his. L then reached out and grabbed Light's waist, holding him there as if he might run off.

Light's mouth trailed little kisses along L's jaw and down his neck, making L moan. Light smiled against L's neck at his response. He then removed L's shirt, throwing it behind himself and started to play with L's nipple while he kissed across L's shoulder. "Light…" L hissed through clenched teeth, and pulled Light's pelvis closer, wanting friction. Opening his eyes, L could see a mischievous grin plastered onto Light's face and heavy eyes. Not moving his eye's from L lust filled ones, Light encircled and then flicked L's nipple. "Please!" L yelled, throwing his head back. "Please what?" Light smirked as he started kissing L newly exposed neck. "Kiss me!" the need in L's voice was palpable.

(Light's POV)

Light looked up from L's neck grinning, he couldn't wait to find out what L tasted like…and not just his mouth. "Is that all?" Light said in a mocking tone and bit L's earlobe playfully, earning him another groan. "No" L said, his voice full of desire. Light smiled and moved his leg so his knee was in the middle of L's legs. "Something like this?" Light whispered into L's ear as he started to rub his leg against L's erection. "Ah! Yes!" L moaned. Light brushed his lip's against L's cheek as he moved to face him. Light looked into L's dilated eyes before pressing his lips to L's irresistible ones, and invading L's mouth with his tongue.

Light moaned at the intoxicating taste of L. It was a mixture of chocolate, strawberries and cream, and Light couldn't seem to get enough of it. L moved his hands into Light's locks, pulling on them to get better access to his mouth, and rubbing his own tongue against Light's, making them both moan. Light moved his hand down to L's pants and started to undo them, as he continued to ravish L's mouth with his tongue.

As Light finally undid the detectives jeans, L broke the kiss, panting hard. "Why are you taking so long?" L growled, his voice filled to the brim with lust, making the younger man smile. L moved his surprisingly skilled hands to Light's zipper, and within seconds Light's pants and boxers were off, leaving him completely naked in front of L.

(L's POV)

L felt like a boy at a candy shop, as he looked at Light's naked form. Light's attentive member already had a few beads of pre-cum on it, which just made L lick his lips in anticipation. "You're beautiful, Light" L said looking up into Light's chocolate brown eyes, before pushing him backward onto the bed. Stripping off the rest of his clothes, L moved like a lion hunting his prey up Light's naked body, placing butterfly kisses as he went. "L!" Light moaned and closed his eyes as L kissed his inner thigh.

(Light's POV)

_L please! I __**need**__ you! _Light thought as he again resisted the urge to flip L over and fuck him senseless. Light was abruptly interrupted from his thoughts as he felt L's mouth on his penis, making him go still. L swirled his tongue around the head a few times, making Light close his eyes involuntarily and whimper. L smiled, and started to bob his head up and down Light's length, making Light arch his back. "Ahnng… L…more!" Light cried, digging his fingers into the mattress. Light started to buck into L's mouth, gritting his teeth trying not to scream out in ecstasy. Every move L made, made Light groan or whimper. _I don't know how much longer I can hold out_ Light gritted. L moved his tongue along the slit, making it impossible not to scream. "Ah, fuck! L!" Light arched his back as he came and L greedily swallowed it down.

Light groaned, already missing L's touch, as L moved to hover over him. "You taste delicious, Light" L smirked and licked his lips. That was it for Light; he needed _in _L. Now. Light wrapped his legs around L's narrow hips and flipped him over, so that L was now on the bottom. "My turn" Light growled.

(L's POV)

L's heart raced as he looked up into Light's hooded, beautiful eyes. _This is happening…and I love it._ Light ran a hand slowly up and down L's leg, making L shiver. "You ready, L?" Light panted, his hand resting on L's hip. "Yes" L huskily said_. _ As L answered, Light stuck two fingers to L's mouth grinning. _What does he want me to do with those?_ L thought for a spilt second, before sucking on Light's fingers happily.

(Light's POV)

When Light's fingers were covered in L's delicious spit, Light removed them and replaced them with his lips. "God, L…you taste so good" Light said licking his lips, making L smile. Light moved his now wet fingers down to L's ass. "I'm sorry if this hurts L-chan, but I'll make it better" Light said as he inserted a finger into L ass, making L cry out. Light started to move his finger in and out of L, which he hoped didn't hurt too much. "M-more!" L yelled, Light obliged and stuck the second finger in, searching for the place that would make his uke's world melt. L squirmed on Light's fingers trying to help him out, Light smiled at this and stared to scissor his fingers. "Ah…Light…unngg!" L moaned, arching his back as Light his sweet spot. _I wonder how close he _is_? _Looking down at L, his face covered in pleasure, Light knew it wouldn't be too long. "Light…ah…what are you…waiting for?" L groaned. Light grinned wildly and removed his fingers from L. Wrapping L's legs around his waist; Light positioned himself over L's hole.

(L's POV)

L pushed himself against Light, urging him to continue, he wanted Light right now. "Light…" his said his voice full of want. Light started filling L slowly, making L cry out both in pain and pleasure. "I'm sorry…I…ah…it's so warm…oh god L…you're so tight" Light moaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

(Light's POV)

Once Light had filled L to the hilt, he grabbed L's hips and stared to move. Fast. "Oh…God!" Light screamed. He had never felt so good in his whole life. Yeah, the blowjob had been good but this was…fucking fantastic.

L and Light matched each other thrust for thrust, groaning and moaning the whole time. Light felt L's fingernails draw blood on his back but he could not care less.

(L's POV)

"Ah…Light….I can't…can't!" but before L could say another word his orgasm hit, cum splattering all over Light's chest. Light, either not noticing or not caring, thrusted a few more times before he came and collapsed, panting, on L's white chest.

"Well…I was wrong" L panted hard. This caught Light completely off guard. "W-what?" Light panted, looking up at L confused. L put his arms around Light, pleased. "I thought it was impossible for you to love me…or even like me. But clearly I was wrong" This made Light smile and bury his face into L's neck. "Clearly" Light weakly laughed and kissed L's neck. L smiled down at a very warn out Light. "Goodnight, L" Light said barely audible, closing his eyes. L moved a curl of Light's hair behind his ear and kissed the top of his head. "Good evening, Kira".


End file.
